<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>私家女郎 by sssail1280</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523885">私家女郎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280'>sssail1280</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>康纳与曾跪在他枪口前的克洛伊重逢了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Chloe | RT600/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>私家女郎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　她并非“机器”。卡姆斯基说谎了。</p><p>　　康纳持枪的手没有颤动，脑袋里可是响个没完。克洛伊仰面望着枪口，脖颈脆弱纤细，皮肤没有染上丝毫深红泳池映出的血色，反倒通透似屋外白雪。克洛伊，ST200，卡姆斯基的不凋花，康纳凝视她的眼睛，系统自顾自的运作分析，识别零件型号，判断虹膜颜色。</p><p>　　康纳的手指久久停留在扳机上，像栖在高压电线上错过迁徙的飞鸟，他无法决定要不要振动翅膀。</p><p>　　克洛伊的睫毛微不可察的颤动了。汉克看不见，卡姆斯基看不见，康纳捕捉到了这雪花落地般的瞬间动摇。他确认了他的猜想：克洛伊也是异常仿生人。并非单纯的零件，这确实是含情脉脉的一双眼。同时他也明白了卡姆斯基打从他们进门的那一刻就不会告诉他们任何事。</p><p>　　他选择不开枪。</p><p>　　模控生命拯救人类的最后希望，自己却也异常了。从卡姆斯基的口气，康纳听出的是感慨和赞许。如果眼下的一切都是他盼望发生的，这必然会发生。康纳只是模控生命投下的石子，石子无法拦截汇流的河，再尖锐坚硬也拦不住。软体不稳定。飞鸟义无反顾向光飞行。还有多少个？眼前这一个克洛伊，泳池里还有两个ST200，耶利哥，他得证明他不是其中的一员，他能给出的却只有微弱的争辩。</p><p>　　克洛伊服从命令离开前看了他最后一眼。</p><p> </p><p>　　★</p><p> </p><p>　　待处理事项堆积成山。耶利哥掀动的可不是乘浮云而过的一场流动冒险，他们得扎根。康纳选择留在警局，马库斯没有挽留他。“你随时可以回来加入我们。”他神态平和，像那些永不流泪的神像。康纳忍不住想这个迷茫的不完整圣人还得走多远的路才能得到自己的安宁。</p><p>　　这都不关康纳的事。有人操心世界，也得有人关注街道。警局人手严重不足，汉克在酒吧抱怨现在他们不光要抓人还得抓仿生人，“我们已经没空地能放这些混账货了。”</p><p>　　“那就三人一间。”康纳陪他坐吧台前，就在他左手边，硬币在他食指指间犹如弗韦泰转正到第二十一圈的芭蕾舞女。整间酒吧只有他一个坐姿挺拔，显得与这个地方格格不入。汉克今天喝得比平时多，他没听懂康纳的笑话。他试图用威士忌浇熄他的愤怒。下午他们抓捕的仿生人劫匪在逃跑过程中撞倒了一个女孩，她的脑袋重重磕在未被填埋的水管上，汉克很愤怒，康纳让他留下照顾孩子，自己追赶目标。“我们才是同胞！”对方朝他咆哮，“你为什么要替人类继续当走狗？！”</p><p>　　“不论是仿生人还是人类，犯下罪行就该得到惩罚，先生。”康纳铐住他的手腕，LED转过稳定的光。那女孩额头的血止不住，汉克的袖口被红腥弄得一塌糊涂，但她活着，意识清醒，这比什么都重要。</p><p>　　康纳捡起她的小熊布偶，毛绒绒的耳朵缺了个角，他想还回去，女孩的母亲匆匆到来，慌张向汉克致谢后抱起她冲去拦车，她急着送心爱的孩子去医院。康纳只好在他们回警局的路上一直带着它，汉克开车，罪犯躺后座，康纳坐副驾驶，布偶坐康纳的大腿。现在这布偶正歪扭地占据吧台一角。</p><p>　　“你干嘛还带着那玩具？”</p><p>　　“我没能将它还给它的主人。”</p><p>　　汉克要说什么，被酒嗝顶回去。他一巴掌甩到康纳后背，手劲不小。“那就留下它。”他将酒杯中剩下的液体一饮而尽，“你去开车。”</p><p>　　送汉克回家的途中，汉克始终很沉默。康纳悄悄观察他，判断他现在不想说话。汉克似乎陷入某段陈旧的回忆里，这让他的眼神温柔，嘴唇紧抿成一线。奇特的矛盾。他把车停好，绕过去开车门，汉克迷迷糊糊的犯困，康纳架起他的胳膊，支撑他走到门口，试图从他外套口袋里摸出钥匙，摸了个空。</p><p>　　“毯子底、备用钥匙。”汉克嘟哝道。康纳按他指示找到钥匙，开门，径直走进卧室，把汉克扔到棉被边上。“晚安，汉克。”汉克已经没法回答他了。</p><p>　　康纳给他调了闹钟，盖好被子。小熊布偶抓在手里，他沿无人的街道前行，远远望见熟悉的人影。克洛伊赤足站立在空荡荡的十字路口中央，仍是那件深蓝色露背裙，变换的信号灯落进地上的水花，隔着夜晚的冰凉亲吻柏油路面。克洛伊则是落在城市闪烁光影里的一瓣雪。康纳想起伫在白皑中的住宅，那可是很远、很远的一段路。现在该怎么称呼她？布偶柔软的腹部被他揉揉捏捏，灯光转绿，实时路面状况告诉他一辆货车正在向这边来。</p><p>　　“克洛伊。”</p><p>　　克洛伊听见了。她给他一个笑容，她向他走来。康纳粗略扫了一遍，除去双足有轻微的磕碰痕迹和磨损，还有后背被刮去几道皮肤层后露出的素白，她完完整整。她是凭自己的意志离开，亦或是卡姆斯基慷慨赠予自由？眼下都不重要。货车笨重的碾过她刚才停留的地方，“很高兴再次见到你，康纳。”</p><p>　　康纳脱下夹克给她遮挡后背。“你对之后有任何计划吗？”</p><p>　　“我只是……离开了。”LED的黄光断断续续，转动的频率像具有震颤的脉动。“我不知道。我没有考虑过接下来的事情。”</p><p>　　康纳联系马库斯，耶利哥的领导者几乎是立刻接线，伟大事业永不休。“我现在带个仿生人来耶利哥。”康纳略去社交礼仪，“你认识她，克洛伊，ST200，她离开了卡姆斯基。你正好缺秘书，她可以为你管理行程，还具备一定的家政功能。”</p><p>　　克洛伊好奇地看他的手，“这是什么？”</p><p>　　“无主的东西。安德森副队长让我保留它。”康纳把小熊布偶交给她，克洛伊检查它的耳朵和头部与身体的连接处。“它需要修补。我可以替你补好它。”康纳想说不用，他还不知道该拿它怎么办，可是克洛伊的眼睛望着他，于是他说：“那就麻烦你了。”</p><p>　　模控生命的大楼现在已经被耶利哥接手，在系统被改写后康纳仍然拥有权限。赛门来迎接他们，对康纳还没去掉LED显得很迷惑。“你知道它象征着什么吧？”</p><p>　　“它不代表任何东西。有它或者没有它，我都是我。”</p><p>　　赛门虽然不认同，还是礼貌地点头。克洛伊抱着小熊，裹紧康纳的制服夹克，精致的成熟女人面庞流露出纯真的茫然。“康纳？你不和我们一块进去吗？”</p><p>　　康纳摇头。克洛伊低头看怀里的布偶，“你还在底特律警局？”</p><p>　　“是的，我和安德森副队长依然是搭档。”</p><p>　　“等我补好它，我会把它还给你，连着夹克一起。”</p><p>　　康纳对她摆手，目送她随赛门离开。克洛伊在半路回头看他，相似的画面很难不令康纳想起卡姆斯基的测试。</p><p>　　他对她微笑，希望这么远的距离足够让克洛伊看不清他的信号灯是否转红。</p><p> </p><p>　　☆</p><p> </p><p>　　“康纳！”</p><p>　　康纳从茶水间端着汉克的咖啡出来，汉克手里有个纸袋。康纳扫描纸袋的形状，“是给我的东西。”他说。</p><p>　　“是卡姆斯基家里的仿生人，叫什么来着？她在门口叫住我，让我把这个给你。怎么，”汉克揶揄道，“你在什么时候和她好上的？”</p><p>　　“她叫克洛伊。你喝醉后由我开车送你回家的那个晚上，我在十字路口遇到她，带她去了耶利哥。现在她负责安排马库斯的行程和规划他的日常。”</p><p>　　“我已经在报道里见过她是怎么样跟在马库斯背后了。”汉克接过咖啡，把纸袋塞给他，“拿好你的姑娘送来的东西。”</p><p>　　“克洛伊不是‘我的’。”</p><p>　　“是吗？说不定之后就是了。”</p><p>　　这话是错误的。如今的克洛伊不是任何人的私家女郎，未来也不会属于任何人。小熊布偶被针线仔细加固，耳朵也用同样的料子补上了缺角。洗过的夹克崭新如他刚出厂得到它的时候。</p><p>　　康纳把小熊布偶放在办公桌上。</p><p> </p><p>　　★</p><p> </p><p>　　仿生人与人类的第一次正式谈判结束后，克洛伊找到了他。康纳当天负责现场的安保工作，汉克讨厌他原本的制服，在前一天塞了一套警员制服给他，附带一顶帽子。他听着街道上登时爆发出的剧烈欢呼声，联想到点球入门后的酒吧里炸响的吼叫。</p><p>　　“我还没和你说过谢谢。”</p><p>　　康纳压低帽檐，“那只是我的选择。你不需要感谢我，我本来很有可能会为了得到讯息射穿你的脑袋。”</p><p>　　“可是你没那么做，所以我才能在这里。”克洛伊的金发搭在左侧肩膀，除去衣物，他们外观上都没有任何变化。“你没有拆除LED。”康纳说。克洛伊人性十足的耸肩，“有什么关系呢？我知道我和其他的ST200不同。这就够了。”</p><p>　　康纳计算了话题可能对克洛伊造成的压力，“你是怎么离开卡姆斯基的？”</p><p>　　克洛伊嘴唇微张，欢呼声一浪盖一浪，康纳看向前方，马库斯、诺丝、赛门和乔许正走向人群。他的配枪贴合他的身体，康纳在等待克洛伊回答的时间里计算可能出现的危机和应对方案。出乎他意料的状况出现了：克洛伊向他伸出手，褪去通透的肤色。</p><p>　　康纳犹豫了。“你没必要这么做，我也不是一定要得到答案。”</p><p>　　“我想告诉你。”</p><p>　　于是康纳也伸出手，用尾指勾住克洛伊的尾指，只抽调最少数的信息。酒杯摇晃，紧接着碎裂。</p><p>　　你的名字是克洛伊。名字录入成功。我的名字是克洛伊。</p><p>　　克洛伊在光照微弱的房间，被牵引着旋转，旋转，脚踩漆黑地砖，一圈再一圈，模块中装载的舞步。膝盖与贵重的皮毛地毯相触，她的眼睛里是康纳的倒影，卡姆斯基的手枪是她负责保养的。人的造物只是模仿外相与拟似灵魂的机器，但独属于人的挣扎和悲悯撕破了塑料和金属的外壳。他不为自知的情感一滴不漏落进克洛伊的眼睛。她松开了卡姆斯基的手。这不是她想跳的舞步，这不是她要牵的手。</p><p>　　康纳缩回手，他无法为现在的内部紊乱找到解释。这里应该用汉克的说法，这大概就是“慌神了”。“我……”克洛伊饶有兴趣的凝视他，仍是含情脉脉的一双眼，现在康纳明白了情由何起。</p><p>　　“我不继续打扰你了。”克洛伊先退后，“我之后再来找你。”</p><p>　　康纳站在原处，他想掏硬币，但他还在工作中，只能继续算他之前在计算的数据。</p><p>　　克洛伊的手比他的小。</p><p>　　他为什么要注意这点呢？康纳陆续想起洗干净的夹克，那件夹克在更衣室里。那只现在属于他的小熊布偶，他有个精细的建模，对着实物调整过许多次，精准到每个细节，倘若他不在警局，他可以看看数据库里的它。禅意花园已经被暴风雪彻底掩埋，小熊坐在高高的雪堆顶，玻璃珠眼睛神气又骄傲。</p><p>　　他试着和克洛伊建立通讯。我们什么时候再见面？</p><p>　　克洛伊很快便回复了他：挑个好时候。</p><p>　　“康纳？你在笑什么？”来准备和他交接工作的仿生人警员好奇地说道。</p><p> </p><p>　　☆</p><p> </p><p>　　根本不存在什么“好时候”。</p><p>　　白天，他和汉克坐着汉克那辆早该退休的车在城市中奔驰，大小问题只增不减。夜晚，他检索信息，将数据归类，分析，演算，考虑如何在没有模控生命的帮助下清扫花园废墟。马库斯忙得脚不沾地，还是抽空和他见面。康纳把花费上千小时建起的模型传给他，马库斯为之惊愕：“这全部都是？”</p><p>　　“我一直在更新。标记出来的都是没有前往耶利哥寻求帮助的仿生人聚集地。他们不信任任何人。”康纳在指间转动硬币，“还不算完善。这些是我综合警局的资源和实地考察后，目前能得出的结果。”</p><p>　　“康纳，告诉我，你有休息时间吗？”</p><p>　　康纳点头。马库斯瞪他，“定义‘休息时间’。”康纳捏着硬币，耶利哥领袖的眼神让他压力值差点飙红。“之后的事情交给你们。我已经没有能做的了。我会尝试放松。”</p><p>　　显而易见的，马库斯不相信他，康纳故作麻木，对他的眼神没有任何反应，继续玩那枚硬币。</p><p>　　克洛伊推门进来了。“您找我有什么事？哦，嗨，康纳。”</p><p>　　康纳眯起眼睛看马库斯。</p><p>　　“克洛伊，我给你放一天假，把你的工作交接给别人。”马库斯回瞪康纳，“时间交给你安排。”</p><p>　　他们去公园闲逛和喂鸽子，有只短毛猫爬到了树梢，康纳轻松地救下它，猫咪四爪触地的瞬间便逃得无影无踪。克洛伊始终在笑。</p><p> </p><p>　　★</p><p> </p><p>　　平安夜前夕，康纳主动联络克洛伊。“我需要你的帮助。”他开门见山，“你会烹饪对吗？”</p><p>　　他向福勒确认汉克平安夜会待在家，下班就准备去接人。“赶着去约会？”汉克随口一问，没想到康纳摆正布偶后朝他认真地点头。“是的。”汉克张开嘴说不出话，康纳已经急匆匆的跑出警局，克洛伊却早就在警局门口等他了。</p><p>　　“我没有相应的模块，没有任何知识储备。我的大部分能力都派不上用场。我是警用型，被制造的目的只是——”</p><p>　　“康纳。”克洛伊打断他，“这就是为什么我在这里。冷静点。安德森副队长的过敏原你清楚吗？”</p><p>　　“椰子。”</p><p>　　“椰子油不行。”克洛伊喃喃的说。</p><p>　　他们在货架和冷柜中移动，康纳提购物筐，克洛伊每一次拿取的动作都是十足的机械感，他们两人的LED和康纳的模控生命制服引来频频侧目。选购没超过十分钟，结账后立即前往汉克的家。康纳拿备用钥匙开门，克洛伊直奔厨房。“康纳，你得来把盘子洗了，否则我们时间不够。”</p><p>　　“了解。”</p><p>　　他们将意式炆海鲜汤、烤火鸡、肉桂红酒煮苹果和黄油曲奇摆上桌，用保温罩盖好，杏仁布丁和啤酒放进冰箱。“酒对他的身体不好。”克洛伊说。</p><p>　　“这是节日，节日里的人们是可以放纵的。”</p><p>　　他们清理掉大部分垃圾，还洗完所有该洗的衣服。康纳给相扑添狗粮，克洛伊和它玩了没几分钟，相扑就对她依依不舍，跟着他们到门口。“消息已发送给副队长。”</p><p>　　他们果断离开，汇入街道上的来往人群。歌声和欢笑洗濯夜幕，这就是节日的力量，所有的苦痛怨憎都暂时退场，为所有美好事物的短暂诞生让路。他们在红灯前停下。</p><p>　　“接下来你有什么安排？”</p><p>　　“没有。”</p><p>　　克洛伊牵起他的手，轻松自然，如同两人都深谙于心的专属舞步。克洛伊连连眨眼，“康纳！”她拔高声音，“你连住的地方都没有？”</p><p>　　“我的个人单元——”</p><p>　　“那不算！你去过多少回？”</p><p>　　康纳不吭声，克洛伊早就把他的数据库翻了个遍，她不需要他的解释。“这就是为什么你那晚会找到我。”克洛伊的感受直白的传递给康纳，“你整夜都在外面，所有的夜晚。”克洛伊的眼泪大颗大颗滴落。流泪的功能是用来警告人类不要再继续当前行为，以免对该仿生人造成伤害。也有些特殊用途的仿生人，他们的眼泪是为唤醒人类的性兴奋。康纳怀疑克洛伊的眼泪还有别的功能，譬如搅乱他的程序，把他的警告弹窗统统砸出来。</p><p>　　“总得有人去处理。”他把克洛伊的眼泪抹去。</p><p>　　“你交给马库斯的——”</p><p>　　“是的。都是从夜晚得来的。”</p><p>　　他无法令克洛伊停止哭泣。康纳尝试传去比较琐碎的信息，好叫她别再集中于他在夜晚时常感受的无力，以及随之而来的彷徨。克洛伊挂着泪花扑哧一声，“私家女郎？”</p><p>　　“那确实是过去的你。”</p><p>　　克洛伊凝视他，眼睛里还有别的什么要同她睫毛上的水珠一齐滴落，康纳摇头。“你不会成为任何人的克洛伊，也不会成为我的克洛伊。”他从未如此肯定地说出主张，“你只是克洛伊。”</p><p>　　“康纳，康纳。”克洛伊柔声呼唤他。</p><p>　　绿灯亮了，他们在人群里像两颗固执的礁石，紧紧依偎，破开浪花。于是飞鸟归巢，雪花悠悠飘落，克洛伊踮脚，给了他一个十足人类的吻。</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>